Ava's Prophecy
by RockAndRollGal32
Summary: Ava must full fill a quest to save her mother from death, She meets a ton of friends, partener's and allies along the way. This story is based on a Role play I had on Kingdom life 2 with my friends. The first chapter is very quick and boring, but as the story moves onto chapter too, It becomes very interesting and exciting. Rated K Just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, before we start this, this fanfic is based on Kingdom Life II. Storys by me, But I dont own the game ROBLOX Or Kingdomlife 2.

Ava was a pretty hobbit, she had glimmering black short hair in pigtails, shimmering green eyes, A Hot pink Dress with Light pink covering, and glass slippers like Cinderellas. She was sitting on the roof of an abandond cottage, gazing off into the silent land, wondering what to do.

She looked in the sky and noticed it was dark, she thought it was still 12.

" I Better find somewhere to sleep.." She whispered to herself.

She leaped off the building and went to the forest. She looked around for the tree she carved a little tiny cave in, with a lantern inside and a used cloth she found covering the interance. She headed down there, slipped in, and adjusted herself until she was in a comfterble position. She dozed off into a peaceful sleep

Not knowing what journeys lie ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ava was in a dream, Playing in the forest, she found a pathway to a place she never found. She decided to follow it, Skipping across the dirt, she stoped.

She found a woman in a blue cloak, with light blue designs of hearts and magic on it.

The woman raised her head.

"Welcome Child, I've been waiting for you."

Ava wasn't sure if she should make a run for it, or trust the woman and move closer, so she decided to stay still.

The woman noticed she was a little scared.

"Come closer, I wont harm you." The woman smiled a friendly smile and signaled her to come closer.

Ava steped a little closer.

"You remember your mother Kiya, No?" The woman asked her.

"Y-Yes,..." Ava choked out the word.

"She never died. Infact, shes still alive. Looking for you." The woman meet Avas gaze, her light purple eyes glowing, but only her eyes would show.

"What!? Where is she!" Ava jumped up.

"Thats the bad news." The woman went on.

"Do you remember when you and her defeated the darklord, Seth?, He swore revenge." The woman stopped there.

"What. Hes back too?" Ava wasn't amused.

"No, but his son Russle is. He created an army of millions, Including Skeletons, Dark nights, Giants, Ogers, And many more. Hes keeping her captive." The woman began.

"Your the only one who can stop him. You will meet allies that will help you on your quest, but be careful on who you trust. Not everyone is good." The woman stopped.

Ava stood there, not believing what she just heard.

The woman got up, and kneeled down to her.

"Take this staff, it will help you greatly in a desprate situations." The woman handed Ava a staff, with a wooden handle, and 4 Minature sticks glueing down the magic orb, The color of a purple and light blue mix.

Ava smiled and waved the staff around, Shimmering sparkles followed it.

Suddenly, the sky got brighter.

"I have to go, You'll see more of me soon." The woman told Ava.

"Okay.." Ava watched her stand up and stiffen herself.

"Goodluck young one." The woman spread out her arms, and disapeared.

Suddenly, Ava woke up. The staff sitting next to her.

"Whoa..." Ava thought.

She got up, and decided to start her joureny. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ava waddled out of the forest, heading toward the castle. Her mind racing with thoughts about the dream. She knew she'd find some allies here.

Ava slipped in, looking around at Kings and Queens.

Suddenly, a young woman in a light blue dress with long blonde hair, and a black headband on, opened the door to the castle and walked out.

It was the princess.

Ava looked at her, then thought "No, I Don't think a Princess would do this."

But she was wrong.

The blonde walked over to Ava, And kneeled down.

She smiled, Locking her eyes on hers.

She turned and looked at Avas staff.

"Whoa, thats a cool staff, I have one just like it!" The princess gentally slid her finger across the magic orb.

"You do?" Ava looked at her staff.

"Yeah! Look at this!" The Princess took out a larger staff, With a golden steel handle, and a light blue orb shimmering on it.

Her mind told her to ask her to be an allie, but, the one saying it wasn't her.

It sounded like the woman who gave her the staff in the first place.

"So..." Ava began,

"I'm on a quest givin to me from a woman in a dream, Crazy right?, She told me that my mother Kiyas being held captive at the underworld, and I needed allies. Would you like to be one?" Ava choked out the words.

"Oh sure, but let me change first. You go meet some friends and come back at dawn. We can leave then." The girl stood up

"Oh, and by the way, My name is Alex." Alex looked down at her

"Nice name, Mines Ava." Ava looked back up at her.

"Haha, well, remember come back at dawn, We can leave then!" Alex walked into the castle.

Someone was watching Ava. But they stayed hidden. With a camoflauged cloak, in a bush near the enterance.

The person got up, and ran off into the shadows.

-Later at the underworld-

Kiya sat there in chains, despreatly waiting for someone to help her. But there was no one in site. She knew it would probably never happen, but she still kept hoping and trying to escape.

Russle walked into the room.

"Dont try to run dear, It will only make things worse." Russle grinned, satisfied.

"You wont get away with this..." Kiya glared at him, still trying to break free.

"Oh but dear.. I already have." Russle rumbled.

The camoflauged person went into the room, and faced Russle.

"Sir, Ava has found out about this. Shes on a quest with a few allies to come save Kiya." The person stood facing him, not blinking at all, and stood stiff and straight.

"I Was excpecting this.." Russle began

Kiya heard them, and squealed with excitement in her mind, but stilled worried. Would Ava be able to manage this? Or fail? Kiya was worried yet Happy, but she decided to remain silent.

"Get the troops ready, and send send them all around the forest. Maybe even send a few toward them, Defeat is no option." Russle rumbled.

"I'm on it sir." The person marched out, to fullfill his orders. 


End file.
